The Song Of The AntiHero
by Sami-SDGForce
Summary: T.V. Series. 'Dis 's what I th-nk'd happ-n if David ev-r a-pear-d n 'da t.v. show. Along, c'm-s 'da sassy Phoebe, & 'da eccentric Kimberley. Probably set n season 2, 'ft-r 'The Front'. Ax/OC. Marco/OC. Rachel/Tobias. Jake/Cassie.
1. The AntiHero

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Animorphs, the show, the characters, or anything else about the t.v. show. But, I do own other characters that you'll find in this fanfic.

* * *

_**"Animorphs (t.v. show)."**_ --  
_**"The Song Of The Anti-Hero."**_  
Chap. 01. --  
_**"The Ani-Hero."**_

* * *

My name is Kimberley. Just Kimberley. There used to be a time where I could tell you my last name, but any more. In fact, I can't even tell you where I live, or what school I go to. Normally, when you're the kid in a place, people see through you. I know; & besides, I also know that it takes time to find your place.

& boy; have I found mine?! Now, whenever I turn into Moonstone, or acquire a new morph, or outwit Marco in one of his 'joke-cons', or even playing around with Aximili or Fluffy or Spike, I feel right?! But, I'm probably getting ahead of myself, so, I'll go to the beginning: back to 3 months ago -- when this all started.

* * *

&&&

* * *

It was the day I moved to town, so, being the new kid, was a bit nervous. "Oh man! I don't know if I can do this?!"

I got a hard slap on my back from my younger sister, Phoebe. "I'm disappointed that we, such a rich family, have to live in a small town instead of L.A., which makes sense, since we're living in California?! & you're having second thoughts on this place?! When it was your idea?!"

"I get your point, Phoebe?! It just that, what if I can't fit in?! What if nobody likes me?!"

"How'll you if nobody likes you if you don't see for yourself?!"

"I'm--gonna--go--walk--Clip?!--Be--back--in--a--bit?!--Thanks,--Phoebe?!" I quickly said as I got ready to go out into town.

* * *

Much later.....

* * *

I was rollar skating through town, enjoying the pleasures of which it had to offer, along with my Silky-Shih Tzu, Calypso, Clip for short. That was when I started to sing:

_I'm not afraid to fall  
It means I climbed up high  
To fall is not to fail  
You fail when you don't try  
Not afraid to fall  
I might just learn to fly  
And I will spread these wings of mine_

_C'mon, if I get up I might fall back down again  
So let's get up c'mon, if I get up I might fall back down again  
But we get up anyway, if I get up I might fall back down again  
So let's get up c'mon, if I get up I might fall back down again  
I might fall back down again; but we'll just jump and see  
Even if it's the 20th time, we'll just jump and see if we can fly_

* * *

_I'm not afraid to fall  
And hear I told you so  
Don't want to rock the boat  
But I just had to know  
Just a greener side  
Or can I touch the sky  
But either way I will have tried_

_C'mon, if I get up I might fall back down again  
So let's get up c'mon, if I get up I might fall back down again  
But we get up anyway, if I get up I might fall back down again  
So let's get up c'mon, if I get up I might fall back down again  
I might fall back down again; but we'll just jump and see  
Even if it's the 30th time, we'll just jump and see if we can fly_

That's when Clip freaked! She ran across the sidewalk like she had something to prove, yelping & barking her lungs off. & she dragged me like a ragdoll! I mean, trash cans, bushes, moved furniture, potts, flowerpotts, fenceboards, the works! I thought she'd never stop. "Excue me?! Pardon me?! Come through?! Sorry?! Sorry?! Girl walking her dog gone wrong, come through here?!" I said to people passing by, having no idea of the danger some of them would bring me. "Whoa?! Stop?! Heel?! Clip?! CALYPSO?!" I tried everything I could think of, but only calling her by her full name worked.

_Crash!_

* * *

She rammed a group of kids no older than me, sending me crashing into them as well, one in percitular. "Ow!"

"I have got you! Are you all right? You did not hurt yourself, _yo-ur-se-lf_, yourself?!" he said to me. It was weird! He used no shortcuts, & it was as if he had trouble saying 'yourself', but what weirded me out the most, was the fact that it was as if he telling me he was kind without him saying a single word 'bout himself.

"Yeah, I'm fine?! Are you fine?"

"Yes."

Then Clip ran around the two of us, tying our legs together with her leash. We struggled to get free, but instead, I slipped on one of my skates & fell on top of him. "I'm so sorry?!" he then helped us both up, but I slipped on another one of skates, only this time, I ended up accidently kissing him. "I'm so sorry?! I didn't mean to do that?!"

* * *

Much shortly later....

* * *

As soon as we got untangled, someone say, "Well, look at these two lovebirds?!"

"Why, hello there, Marco Polo?!"

"Kimberley?! Oddball Kim?!"

"Aw! How sweet of you to remember both my name & your nickname for me?!" I said as I then waved to someone I knew from a long time ago. "Oh, hi Jake?! So good to see you again?! You're lookin' great!"

"Thanks?! Wow, Kim! You've grown?!"

"Thanks yourself. So, this must be your cous', Rachel?!" I was then introduced to Cassie & Tobias. "so, what's his name?!"

"Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill." he said to me a smile.

"Huh? 'Aximili Esgarrouth Isthill'?! Well, that's a very nice name, Aximilli! Oh, & just in case you didn't hear Marco Polo over there, my name's Kimberley."

"Kimberly, _Kim-ber-ly_, Kimberly?! What a beautiful, _bea-uti-ful_, beautiful name!"

"Thanks, Aximilli?!"

* * *

Much shortly later.....

* * *

I got back on with my roller skating, when I ran into a man. "Sorry 'bout that?!"

"That's all right. Accidents happen?!"

"Y-yes, uh, I'll try, uh, to be, uh, more careful?!" I said; he didn't know it, but I could see it in his eyes, something was wrong!

"Is there something the matter?"

"No, I just.....I had to go?! My mom wanted me to be home in time for dinner" I lied.

"O.K.?! Well, it's nice meeting you, miss....."

"Kimberly!"

* * *

Later, that evening.....

* * *

I was out riding my horse, Summerheaven, a.k.a. 'Sunny', out in the sunset-bleached forrest. Just the two of us, but then she freaked! "Whoa there, Sunny?! What's wrong, girl?!" we then hid in the trees. We watched as something blue, was chased by, what appeared to, skinwalkers. They jumped on it! Luckly, I had brought my trusty archery kit with me (Don't ask why). I shot a single arrow high up into the trees, flushing out a flock of owls. The owls flew out towards & then behind me, & the skinwalkers choose to follow them, but not before having a strange chat.

"Hey there, fella?! You all right?!" I said as I walked to it; in all of my life, I'd never seen anything like it; it looked like a centaur, but with blue fur, a tail like a scorpion's, seven-fingered hands, a pair of almond-shaped eyes, a pair of pair of stalk-mounted 'spare eyes', no mouth or nose, & three vertical slits on it's face; it was beautiful! It swung it's tail at me, so, I knew right away how scared it was. "It's O.K., it's O.K., I'm not gonna hurt you. I just wanna help." it then tried to get up & it walked to me, but then fell over. I caught it in my arms!

_"(Kimberly?!)"_

"You know my name?!" I looked at it, only to realize that it was 'he', & that he was hurt badly. "Nevermind. Come on, let's get you out of here?!" that's when Sunny appeared out of nowhere & lead us to a old shed.

* * *

Much shortly later.....

* * *

"There, that should do it?!" I said as I finished bandaging his wounds. He still looked scared, so, I thought sing to him, to make him feel better:

_I'm not afraid to fall  
It means I climbed up high  
To fall is not to fail  
You fail when you don't try  
Not afraid to fall  
I might just learn to fly  
And I will spread these wings of mine_

_C'mon, if I get up I might fall back down again  
So let's get up c'mon, if I get up I might fall back down again  
But we get up anyway, if I get up I might fall back down again  
So let's get up c'mon, if I get up I might fall back down again  
I might fall back down again; but we'll just jump and see  
Even if it's the 20th time, we'll just jump and see if we can fly_

* * *

He seemed confused, but he listened anyway.

_I'm not afraid to fall  
And hear I told you so  
Don't want to rock the boat  
But I just had to know  
Just a greener side  
Or can I touch the sky  
But either way I will have tried_

_C'mon, if I get up I might fall back down again  
So let's get up c'mon, if I get up I might fall back down again  
But we get up anyway, if I get up I might fall back down again  
So let's get up c'mon, if I get up I might fall back down again  
I might fall back down again; but we'll just jump and see  
Even if it's the 30th time, we'll just jump and see if we can fly_

* * *

_I'm not afraid to fall  
I've fallen many times  
They laughed when I fell down  
But I have dared to climb  
Not afraid to fall  
I know I'll fall again  
But I can win this in the end_

_C'mon, if I get up I might fall back down again  
So let's get up c'mon, if I get up I might fall back down again  
But we get up anyway, if I get up I might fall back down again  
So let's get up c'mon, if I get up I might fall back down again  
I might fall back down again; but we'll just jump and see  
Even if it's the 40th time, we'll just jump and see if we can fly_

"See, feel better?!"

_"(Strangely, yes!)"_

"That's good!"

* * *

Much shortly later.....

* * *

"Come on, it's safe!" I said as we then got out of the shed, & went half-way through the forrest. That is, before those skinwalkers, found us. "LOOK OUT?!" I screamed as I pushed him out of the way & took the blow for him, injuring myself in the process.

_"(KIMBERLEY?!?!)"_

The last thing I remember, was the sound of something crunching, then ths sound of some kind of flame crackling, as well as the sound of someone throwing a bomb. When the crunching sound returned, I tried to opened my eyes, & when I did, I saw the alien-centaur, smiling down at me. That is, if he had a mouth; but anyway, then, he told me that the skinwalkers were gone; & I thanked him for any help he'd offered, that is, before I blacked out.

* * *

&&&

* * *

The next morning.....

* * *

"Oh! What happened to my head?" I rubbed my head & looked around; I was in my room?!

"Aw, Miss Kimberly?! So good to see you're awake?!"

"Uncle Sampson?! Ow! What happened?"

"Well, let's see?! Last night, a young man ran straight into town, carrying you in his arms. Luckily for you, I was looking for Master David, who was out on another 'con-hunt' of his, or I never would found you two?! Anyway, when I asked for his name, he said it was Aximili, a rather strange name?! But he does care for you, in fact, every 5 mintues of last night & this morning, he called to see if you were all right."

* * *

"The alien-centaur?! Where is he?"

"Miss Kimberley?! What in heaven's name are you talking about?"

"Did you ask Aximilli if he saw something looked like a centaur?"

"Who?!"

"No."

"I'll have to ask him then?! Ow! Why does my body hurt?" I said as I tried to get up.

"You were wounded late night, but you have some cloth wrapped on those wounds. This Aximilli, by my guess, must've tried to tend to those wounds."_

* * *

DING-DONG!_

_DING-DONG!_

I ran to my bedroom window, I don't how I found the strength to get up & get out of bed, & looked out of it. It was Aximilli! "Miss Kimberly?!" Uncle Sampson called for me. "Oh that's him, the boy from last night." he said as he got a good look at Aximilli.

"I knew it!" I said as I get dressed & ran downstairs.

"MISS KIMBERLY?!?!" Uncle Sampson tried to stop me as I got to the door.

"Hi Kimberly?! How are you feeling, _fe-el-ing_, feeling?"

"Fine, thanks to you."

"I do not understand, _un-der-st-and_, understand?!"

"Nevermind, Aximilli. I want to talk you about something; can I see you later today at 5:00 P.M.?"

* * *

"Sure!" he said as he whispered the place to meet in my ear. ".....Oh! By the way, it's best to call me Ax; do not ask why?!"

"O.K., Ax?!" I replied to him. "Call me Kim, & we're even."

"O.K., Kim?!"

"Hi, Kim?!Well, You're up & about today, eh?!" Phoebe greeted me. "Oh?! Who do we have here?" she asked as she spoted Ax. "Are you gonna introduce me, or will you left your lil' friend here confused?"

"Oh, O.K.!" I replied as I then pointed to her. "Ax, this is my sister, Phoebe....." I said as my hand then softly nudged him from behind. ".....Phebes, this is Aximilli."

"Pleasure to meet you?!"

"Charmed, I'm sure?!"

"Thank you!" he replied to her before turning towards me. "Goodbye, Kim?! I will see you later!"

"SEE YA LATER, AX?!" Phoebe then looked at me very slyly. "What?!"

"What was that all about?"

* * *

"Well, the other day, while I was walking Clip, I, uh, ran into Ax. He was very nice, & he let befriend him real easily."

"Befriend?! As in you make friends with him?! You?! Oddball Kim?! Who's never make a friend that's not related to you, or a servent, since that one time at summer camp when you were 6 years old?!"

"Your point?!"

"Don't you think this is a bit.....strange?"

"No."

"Didn't Dad teach us that sometimes things are more than what meets the eye!?"

"Yes."

"So, why are you underestimating the damage the guy can do!?"

"I'm not?! When I ran into him yesterday, he helped me, he even asked if I was O.K.; most boys I run into say 'Way to go, Ms. Clutzilla?!', or 'What are you? Nuts?!', he didn't! & I did that thing to him that I do when I look into someone's eyes, I saw a planet's worth of kindness, but I also a sadness in him, like he had lost a loved one. Like the way I, I mean, just like the way we'd lost Dad?!"

* * *

"Hey, ladies?!"

"Hey, David?!"

"What's with you?"

"We just had a spat."

"I don't talk about, O.K.?!"

"Neither do I!"

"Well, I know something that'll cheer both of you up. To get a sneek peak of my next product to sell."

"Oh, David, you didn't?!"

"Check it?! I was walking Tony, when he freaked! I chased him all the way to some abandoned construction site. When he started to dig, I went to get a shovel, went back to help him dig, & spent all afternoon of yesterday & all night of last night digging. It was totally worth it!"

* * *

"So, what's this 'next product to sell' of yours?"

"Ta-dah!" David presented a metallic, blue-colored, cube. All the sides were covered by a piece of cloth, of which he had his hand in under, except for the top side. "To make it even better, I'm getting you the offer to touch it, just this once?! So, what do you say!?" my brother then turned towards Phoebe. "Phoebe?!"

"Remember the last time I touched a 'next product to sell' of yours?!"

"I'll take that as a 'no'!" he then turned to me. "Kim?!"

"Sure thing, bro?!"

"I wish you wouldn't call me that?!" he said as he handed me the cube. "I mean, I _am_ adopted!"

"I know, but that still makes my brother, right?!"

"Just touch the cube?!"

"O.K.!" I said as I put a hand on the cube. Then, the cube's color started to change from blue to orange; it started to feel warm, like it was heating up. I wanted to take my hand off, but a part of me didn't. & then it's color changed back to blue, as well as the fact that as the change in color happened, it didn't feel so warm.

"O.K.?! That was weird?!" Phebessaid, & for once in a long time, I agreed with my sister.

* * *

"Well, weird or not, I'm still gonna sell it!"

"Hey, Kim?! You're O.K?!" Chris ran down the stairs & greeted me. "Hey, Phoebe?! Hey, David?!" he then saw the cube. "What's that?"

"David's 'next product to sell', Chris?!"

"Can I touch it!?"

"Sure thing, Chris!" David said, offering the cube. "Just be careful?!" when Chris put his hand on the cube, the same thing that happened to me, happened to him.

* * *

&&&

* * *

Later, in town, at 5:00 P.M.....

* * *

"Greetings, Kim?!"

"Hey, Ax?!" we gave out our hellos. "You're a little late, aren't you, Ax?!"

"I know. Prince Jake almost didn't let me come."

"Jake, a prince?!" I said with a laugh. "So, you too friends?!"

"Y-yes!"

* * *

"O.K.?!"

"So, why did you want to talk to me?"

"Last night, I saw an alien centaur, I tried to help him, don't ask how I know he's a guy, & in doing so, I got hurt. I think he was trying to return the favor, you know, the one that I did him when I helped him get away from those skinwalkers, don't ask, by saving me from them." I heard him gasp as I explained to him. "I was wondering if you may've seen him?!"

"Uh, no, I, uh, have not. I would, uh, have remembered, _re-mem-ber-ed_, remembered." he replied. "Anyway, why did you gasp like that!?"

"Oh, no reason. I'd just said too much, that's all."

"I did not mind?!"

"You're real easy to talk to."

"Well, allow me to echo, _ec-ho_, echo your comment, _com-men-t_, comment, Kim?! I find your conversation, _con-ver-sat-ion_, conversation enchanting, _en-cha-nt-ing_, enchanting & sparkling, _sp-ark-l-ing_, sparkling."

* * *

"Heh he! Man, you really how to charm a girl, you know that?!"

"Uh, really?! I had.....uh.....always thought.....uh.....my brother was.....uh.....the real charmer.....uh.....in the.....uh.....family?!"

"Really?! Can I'd love to meet this charming brother of yours?!"

"You can't! He's.....he's.....he's dead!"

"Ax, I'm sorry?! I had no idea! I should've known when I first met that when I looked into your eyes?!" I ran off before Ax could say anything else. _'We're the same?!'_

* * *

&&&

* * *

Meanwhile, in the woods just outside.....

* * *

I had gone for a walk in the forrest to calm myself after what just happened, when I start sing:

_Sometimes I have dreams,  
I picture myself flying;  
Above the clouds,  
High in the sky;  
Conquering the world,  
Like a superhero,  
Who's been scared;  
But then I realized......_

* * *

_I'm a supergirl,  
& I'm here to save the world,  
But I wanna know,  
Who's gonna save me;  
I'm a supergirl,  
& I'm here to save the world;  
But I wanna know,  
Why I feel so alone._

_Seems like a dream,  
But there's one thing missing;  
Nobody's here,  
With me;  
To share & know,  
All that I've been given;  
I need someone,  
That's strong enough for me....._

* * *

_'Cause I'm a supergirl,  
& I'm here to save the world,  
But I wanna know,  
Who's gonna save me;  
I'm a supergirl,  
& I'm here to save the world;  
But I wanna know,  
Why I feel so alone._

_I need someone,  
I won't stop 'til I find the one;  
Who will stop the longing,  
In my life --_

_I need someone,  
I won't stop 'til I find the one;  
Who will stop the longing,  
In my life....._

* * *

_I'm a supergirl,  
& I'm here to save the world,  
But I wanna know,  
Who's gonna save me;  
I'm a supergirl,  
& I'm here to save the world;  
But I wanna know,  
Why I feel so alone._

_I'm a supergirl,  
& I'm here to save the world,  
But I wanna know,  
Who's gonna save me;  
I'm a supergirl,  
& I'm here to save the world;  
But I wanna know,  
Why I feel so alone_

I was pretty much minding my own business, when I heard a rustling in the bushes. "Hello there?!" out jumped a large, strange, creature. It was shaped like being a cross between a lion and a gorilla, it also had a long neck like a horse, the size & colorings of a spirit bear, a face like a blind cave fish, thick fur like a fox, long, sharp, quills like a porcupine, as well as also being part wolf, part cat, & part mountain lion. I didn't know what it was, but some reason, I could tell that it only an albino, but it was also a female. "Aaaaahhhhh!!!!!"

* * *

It grabbed me! I freaked, so, I did what I do when I freak -- I focus on a animal in the same area as me! However, the only animal in said area, was the one attacking me. But I did it anyways?! I don't remember what happened next, only that the creature stopped for a moment,like she was in a trance, but then went right on back to attacking. I was thought that I would surely die!

Then the air was filled with the sound of, some sort of puppy dogs, whining. The creature heard the sound, jumped off of my chest, & ran like the wind towards the sound. "O.K.?! That was weird, even for my standards?!"

* * *

&&&

* * *

Meanwhile, back home.....

* * *

".....& why I thought that's the blue cube is."

"So, you think that cube's some kind of alien tech?!"

"I'm gonna get up to my room!"

"Kim?! Your clothes are torn?!"

"Yeah. Don't ask?!"

* * *

Much later.....

* * *

"Oh man. I'm going crazy?! That blue cube's driving my whole family nuts?!?!" I screamed at myself.

"Uh.....'You O.K., Kim?!"

"YEAH, I'M FINE!!" I thought about the creature I met before. I wondered why it ran when it had a chance to eat me. I also wondered, if I was the creature itself, could've I better understood it's motives. _'Maybe if I wish I was the creature, it'll help?!'_

I then closed my eyes & made the wish. I thought about the wish, & I thought, & I thought, until I was focused on the thought. When I 'opened' my 'eyes', I was in for a shock -- I _was_ the creature!

I was scared, but then I started to ran around the room, & then I picked up some scents from downstairs, as well as some sounds, & I forgot all about being scared. I tossed my neck, causing one of the spikes on my back to fire, but I was too busy having the time of my life.

Then, I heard some footsteps coming up to my room, as well as a scent from whoever was making them -- it was Phoebe! Luckily, I had an idea -- if focusing on becoming the creature was what caused this 'change', focusing on becoming me could probably reverse it!

* * *

"Oh, hi Kim?!"

"What's up, Sis?!"

"What happened in here?"

"Trust me?! You don't wanta know!"

"O.K.?! Anyway, dinner's served! 'You comin'?!"

"Uh, sure thing?!"

"Look, about before, I'm sorry if I maybe misjudged that Ax guy. It's just that, I didn't want you to get hurt, you know, I mean, after Dad died -- the last thing I wanted, that anyone in this family wanted, was to lose a loved one again -- like you. So, I guess I was being a little too overprotective, eh?!" she told me, as I could tell, from the look in her eyes, that she meant every word she had said. "Do you think you can forgive me?"

"I don't think I could....." I replied with a sly grin. ".....but, I _know_ it, for sure!"

* * *

Disclaimer: Sami-SDGForce here!! Gotcha u w/ a cliffhanger, heh?! Don't worry; u'll all find out what happens next soon.

* * *


	2. The AntiHero, Pt 02

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Animorphs, the show, the characters, or anything else about the t.v. show. But, I do own other characters that you'll find in this fanfic.

* * *

_**"Animorphs (t.v. show)."**_ --  
_**"The Song Of The Anti-Hero."**_  
Chap. 02. --  
_**"The Ani-Hero, Pt. 02."**_

* * *

My name is Kimberly, & I've been through the weirdest couple of days of my life, & I'm a oddball?! Long story short, I've moved to a new town, ran into some old friends, make some new friends, save an alien centaur, fought an female-albino-alien-blind-dog, & finally, turn into the alien-blind-dog.

The following morning from my 'transformation', I had the idea to give my new-found ability a little field test. I got Clip, focused on her, & gently petted her -- she went into a trance, just like the alien-blind-dog.

I remembered how I did my 'transformation', & then I used it to help me turn into Clip. _"(It worked! I did it!)"_

Then I picked up a scent, it was the centaur! He had been in my front yard, but for a moment, I wondered why. I tracked it, a half-hour later, it led to a barn, where Jake & the others were. "So, Marco?! What did you want to talk to us about?!" I heard him ask as I peered inside.

"Well, I was walking home from the park, you know, after a harsh day of dealing with rejections....." I smiled, I mean, wagged my tail; same old Marco. ".....When I ran into this guy."

"You brought us down here to tell us that you ran into some guy?!"

"I know, Rach, it sounds pretty dumb, huh?! Or it would, if he wasn't carring the morphing cube. You know, the little blue box that Elfangor used to give us the power to morph?!"

"What?!" they all screamed at once.

_"(Are you sure?)"_ the centaur asked, coming out of his hiding spot in the barm. I was impressed!

_"(There he is.)"_ I 'said' to myself as I then realized something. _"(Waitaminute?! Blue box?! Oh no, David!)"_ I then 'morphed' back into me, & ran off to warn David.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at home.....

* * *

"Miss Kimberly?! Something wrong?!"

"No time to explain! Where's David?"

"He just left a few minutes ago." Uncle Sampson replied as he went on with his dusting. "I distinctly recall him taking some sort of cube with him."

"Was it blue?"

"Why, yes."

"Did he say where he was going?"

"Something about heading off to some construction site?!"

"Thanks, Uncle Sampson!!"

* * *

_"(David?! Where are you?)"_ I said to myself while in my alien-blind-dog 'morph', sniffing around for my brother's scent. As I was tracking him, I picked up a scent, but it wasn't David's -- it was the alien centaur! I 'morphed' back into me, & looked around, but all I saw was Marco & Ax. _"(What are they doing here?)"_

"I'm so cold, it almost, _al-mo-st_, almost feels like I'm frezzing, _fre-zz-ing_, frezzing here. How do you humans stand such cold temperatures, _tem-per-at-ure-s_, temperatures?"

"Well, why don't you morph!?"

"What if an Controller sees me?!"

"I watch for them for you, O.K.?!"

"O.K. then." I watched in shock as he grew blue fur, an extra set of legs, an extra set of eyes, & a bladed-tail. He was the alien centaur! I backed up in shock as I realized that he had lied to me, knocking over some nearby boxes, accidently alerting the two. _"(What was that!? ANYONE THERE?!?! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!!)"_

"HOW COULD YOU LIE TO ME, AX!?!? I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND?!?!"

_"(Kim?!)"_ I was so angry at him, I think to watch my back, especially since there were several men, standing at least 50 feet above me, armed with highly advanced weapons of an alien culture, & all aimed at me. _"(LOOK OUT?!?!)"_ he mentally screamed at me as he pushed me out of the way while they all blasted at once.

* * *

"Kim?!" I could hear David calling for me in the distance, but I didn't care anymore. & he was the reason I came in the first place, all I could think about was Ax.

"Ax, what were you doing?" I said as I tapped him on his shoulder, but all he did was point up at something. I turned around to see what it was. "Who are those guys?"

_"(Controllers.)"_ Ax weakly said as he lost his balance, only for me to catch him in my arms.

"Controllers?! Who or what are the Controllers?" I said as I then saw a mount of red ooze drip out of Ax's side. I got a closer look at it & realized something: it wasn't ooze, it was blood. "You're bleeding You.....hurt yourself trying to save me." I then removed my jacket & wrapped it around his wound, as Marco Polo had put some piece of cloth on it to soak up the the blood. I looked into his eyes & we both smiled, his being weaker than mine, because he had lost a lot of his strength along with all that blood.

"Now, I'd hate to spoil this lil' Kodark moment, but we don't get out of here before those Controllers find us, it's not gonna be pretty, if you know what I mean. _**¡Vayamos!**_ Let's go!"

"I'm coming with you."

_"(Kim?!)"_

"Sssh?! Don't worry, Ax. I'm not gonna leave your side, I promise."

"O.K.?! Anytime, Oddball Kim."

"I'm coming, Marco Polo!"

* * *

Meanwhile, shortly later, back at the barm.....

* * *

"You're lucky to still be alive, Ax."

"I can say the same thing for Oddball Kim."

"What's that suppose to mean?" I heard Tobias ask Marco Polo.

"I'd be answer that for you." I said as I reluctently presented myself for everyone to see. "If I could call letting my temper get the better of me, thus, putting myself in harm's way, & therefore, having to have a certain alien friend risk his life just to save mine, lucky."

"O.K., I gave." Rachel said, giving me an uneasy look. "What's she doing here?"

"I'm here as a friend."

"Marco?!"

_"(Prince Jake, please?!)"_ Ax said as he weakly, yet boldly, confronted Jake. _"(Try to understand, the Controllers tried to kill her tonight. I had to save her!)"_ he then fell over on himself, but I was able to catch him.

"Easy there, Ax, you're still weak from losing blood." I said, rubbing his fur as gently as I could. "You need to rest...after all, you've been one rough day."

* * *

_"(What about you?)"_ he asked as he started to become drozey.

"I'll be fine, Axie. I promised you I'd wouldn't leave your side....."

".....& you haven't gone back on your word yet."

"Shut it, Marco Polo?!?!" I said as I watch the alien fall asleep.

"He has a point, you know." Tobias stepped & said. "& if both him & Ax were to say a good word about you, I guess you're O.K."

"& besides....." Cassie spoke as she stood right next to him. ".....If the Controllers wanted you dead so badly, there must be a reason."

"Let's not forget....." Rachel followed her actions as she began explaining. ".....When we found that boy, the one Marco was talking about, he called out your name, so you must know each other. Maybe you can help us find him & this blue box he's probably got."

"O.K., O.K.?! I know when I'm outvoted!" Jake said, closing his eyes & spreading his hands across as he reluctently agreed with them just before he then turned around to look at me. "So?! You want in or not?!" he reached out his hand, waiting for me shake it if I wanted to join.

"In, I wanna be a part of the group." they all gasped as I 'morphed' into my alien blind-dog, just before shaking his hand. _"(Whatever the group's called?!)"_

"Well, I guess you're an Animorph now."

_"Oh, by the way, the boy you've been talking about just happens to my older foster brother....."_ I told them, 'watching' their faces turn pale, their jaws drop, & their eyes go wide. _"(.....& he has a name, it's David.)"_

* * *

&&&

* * *

The next morning.....

* * *

"Mnm?!"

_"(Morning, Kim?! Did you sleep well?)"_

"Morning. Yep, 'must've, 'cause I hadn't slept like that since.....well.....my papapa was alive." I yawned & greeted my recovered Andalite friend, but then I realized something horrible. "IT'S MORNING?!?! My mom's so not gonna like this one bit."

* * *

Disclaimer: Sami-SDGForce here!! Gotcha u w/ a cliffhanger, heh?! Don't worry; u'll all find out what happens next soon.

* * *


End file.
